The present invention relates to 4-phenyl-4-[N-(phenyl)amido]piperidine and derivatives and methods and compositions employing such compounds. In particular, this new class of compounds has been found to possess desirable analgesic and anesthetic properties.
A number of patents disclose certain N-phenyl-N-(4-piperidinyl)amides having analgesic activity. For example, some such compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,164,600 and 3,998,834. P. Janssen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,600 discloses such compounds in which the 4 position of the piperidine ring is substituted by a lower alkyl. The latter patent does not disclose compounds where the 4-piperidine position is occupied by an aryl or phenyl ring system.
According to the report of S. McElvain et al., JACS, Vol. 80 (Aug. 5, 1958) a change in the 4-position of certain substituted piperidines generally leads to less or no analgesic activity. For example, McElvain et al. teaches that in going from methyl to butyl there is no apparent effect on the degree of analgesia, and the 4-phenyl substituent fails to produce any marked effect.